


Malfoys Don't Marry Mudbloods

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: No one knew about the relationship between the mudblood and the Malfoy 3 years before Harry Potter and Voldemort first met, until Draco Malfoy, in love with a blood traitor, stumbles upon the story, and finds out why Lucius hates Narcissa as much as he does.





	Malfoys Don't Marry Mudbloods

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Malfoys Don’t Marry Mudbloods Prologue**

Her orange hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, horn-rimmed glasses slowly falling down her nose, a pencil tucked droopily behind her left ear, and she was wearing a simple t-shirt and slacks- this was Ginevra Weasley’s typical appearance. And today was no exception.

And despite her disheveled, baggy, and nerdy look, Ginny still was beautiful. At least, she was in his eyes.

But what else was she in his eyes besides beautiful?

She was ugly.

At least her name was ugly. And everything else he knew about her- from the rumors to her less-than-prideful background. Needless to say, Ginny had that quality of self confidence and grace. One could tell she was passionate, hot-headed, intelligent, sweet, and easy to startle simply by looking at her. But he saw more than that.

He saw everything. 

Only, he couldn’t have her. Oh, now, he could have a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean a lot, right at his fingertips. But Ginny Weasley was the one thing he was forbidden to own, borrow, or even touch. In fact, he probably shouldn’t even be thinking about her.

But who really wanted to think about Pansy Parkinson?

Yes, it was true. He knew it was true and would always be true. And as long as he lived he would remember it. Every morning. Every afternoon. Every evening. Every night.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy had fallen deep and hard in love.

And for the first time in his life he understood why his father hated his mother. Because he loved someone else. And that someone, needless to say, was just as red-headed as Ginny Weasley. Only, she didn’t have brown eyes. She had green eyes, bright green. And, from what he’d uncovered of the past, his father’s feelings for Lily Evans had been returned. No wonder Lily never loved that oaf of a freak- James Potter. But she had to marry him. Because Malfoys don’t marry Mudbloods. Just the same as Malfoys don’t marry Weasleys.

But unlike his father, Draco wasn’t about to suffer. He planned to get what he wanted- even if he had to break a few rules doing it. But first he had to uncover the story of his father’s past. And what went wrong with Lucius Malfoy…

**A/N:** Hey, you guys! The prologue was short, but I promise the chapters will be longer! By the way, I do not own anything of Harry Potter's.

_~~forbiddenlight~~ _


End file.
